Kalos Vice: Liquid Love
by KalosVice
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first story on this website! Feel free to PM me with thoughts/ideas! ;D
1. SnorLax

"Lightning rod!" screamed Ash as Pikachu stared into the eyes of the menace across the field.

The enemy Diglet trembled as a thunderous bolt of yellow came out of Pikachu's essence and slammed into the beast.

"Diglet! Noooo!" yelled Ash's defeated opponent.

He returned the tired animal back into his pokeball as Ash claimed victory. Misty looked on in the crowd as cheers rose over the audience. Ash had won the Championship! It had been a long, hard battle and every drop of sweat counted. Rewards were placed and a golden sash was put over ash's nicely creased Kalos jacket.

After the ceremony, Misty ran up to her long time friend. "I can't believe you won! I am so proud of you!" She said.

"Thanks Misty!" Ash replied. "I didn't think I was going to make it near the end there that Diglet was trouble!"

After a long hug, Misty blushed at the thought of a sudden idea that came deep from her loins.

"Hey, why don't we go back to the apartment to celebrate, and I can see what I can do with your little 'diglet'" she said with a wink.

"More like big diglet!" Ash exclaimed. Blood rushed to Ash's cheeks, but his manly needs were strong. Together, they exited the arena and made their way back to the road they came from.

They walked hand in hand and were both excited for the night ahead. Misty didn't tell her man that she had went shopping while Ash was training before the tournament. She went to a sex shop in Lumiose City and bought a bunch of clothes and a couple toys and a few other things and couldn't wait to show them off. She loved him, and not just because of his passionate love and essence. She loved how he treated her, cause she no that no one would take care of her like he could.

A few hours later, they suddenly became blocked by a gigantic Snorlax laying in the street blocking their path. Huge cliffs surrounded the pokemon making it impossible to go around. Ash walked up to the beast.

Sensing his presence, the Snorlax rolled over and yelled "YOU WILL NOT PASS HERE!"

"You can't tell us what to do!" Misty yelled back.

"I can handle this" Ash said.

He pointed at the Snorlax and commanded "Pikachu! Static Shock!"

Pikachu revved up his insides and fired off a magnificant bolt. Unfortunately, it was ineffective! The monster brushed it off and let out a "humph"!

Amused by the act, the Snorlax responded "Look, I cannot sleep. I will let you pass by me if you both have sex on my belly where I can watch!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other in confusion.

"I am too fat to watch you down there; climb on me so I can enjoy you with both eyes!"

Then, Misty shrugged and said "come on Ash, we might as well get started before we get home anyway"

"OK" Ash replied.

They both climbed on top of the giant white belly of the Snorlax. They both looked at each other for a minute, then Ash leaded in to kiss her. As their lips made contact and tongues started to battle for domination, Ash slipped his hand into Misty's shirt and started pinching her nipples ever so softly. She yelled out in a moan as the pleasure ran through her like a Moltres surging through the sky. She started to cup his pants and could feel the semi-hardness of his member starting to take shape. She stroked the outside of his Kalos jeans until he became rock hard. She remembered the first time they made love. The passion from that moment stayed with her since they started becoming steady. This passion forced her hand. Once he thought he was about to burst, Ash ripped her grip away from the fabric over his manhood and tore off her suspenders. He took his teeth and lifted up misty's shirt, revealing her perky, pulsating breasts. Misty bellowed in delight as her shorts became wet in anticipation. Then, as Ash cupped her lushous, C cup breasts, Misty started to unbuckle Ash's jeans. She then pulled out and stroked his massive 8 inch erect penis.

The Snorlax started to get turned on at the sight of this, and reached down and pulled out his own gigantic penis and started to masturbate. The sheer size of it reached over the forest. The stroking of the ginormous blue shaft caused Misty and Ash to lose their balance. They had to re position themselves so Misty could continue tugging at Ash's hard, but soft member.

Pikachu peaked in wonder as he hid behind a tree in front of the giant beast's rocket. He had never seen a penis so large in his entire life. Until then, he had only heard Misty talk about how big Ash's penis was, and now, he will forever have its true girth tattooed in his brain of his master. He climbed to the top of a nearby tree so he could peer over above the Snorlax penis to get a better look at it.

Ash flipped Misty over on her hands and knees, pulled off her shorts with one hand, then slipped his throbbing shaft into her pink wet slit.

He started pumping love into her harder and harder, each time she screamed with more pleasure than the last.

"Faster Ash! Harder!" She moaned. "Don't hold back! I'm gonna' cum I'm gonna..."

"Uggghhhhhhhhhhuhhhh" bellowed the Snorlax, whose white foam rocketed into the forest like a white hot laser. Pikachu barely dodged the stream as it flew by him at great speed into a nesting group of Dodrios off in the distance. Snorlax arched forward, grunted, and fell unconscious underneath the two lovers.

Immediately after, Misty came, releasing wet liquid love all over ash's cock, giving him added lubrication. Ash pulled out as the pressure rose to far and came on Misty's back. The cocktail draped her shoulders, and rolled down her arms. After their love was spent, they slid down the belly of the sleeping giant in the opposite direction and went on their way dressing themselves as they went.

Misty was glad Ash was so cautious with his semen. She knew he knew he didn't bring a condom, but valued that he didnt want to burden the possibility of her becoming pregnant. Maybe one day. But not today.

When they finally got back to their Apartment in Lumiose City, Ash went into the kitchen to prepare dinner before their big night.

All of the sudden, the phone rang. Misty went to pick it up as Ash cut up some celery. Then, out of nowhere he heard the 'thud'.

He leaned into their living room to see a pale skinned Misty staring off into space in shock. The phone layed on the floor.

"Misty?" Ash asked.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Cold Secretions

When Misty was a young girl her father loved her. He loved her so much that he one day bought her a pet Bellsprout. She loved her friend and spent many nights pleasuring her luscious slit when she was a teenager with its tongue. She still thought about it for years to come when she moved away. Always happy memories until….TRAGETY.

"Misty?!" Ash yelled as Misty stared off into space.

"Ash… it's Bellsprout." replied Misty

"What about Bellsprout" said Ash

"It's bad"

"How Bad?"

"Very Bad"

"How?" Questioned Ash.

"She is in the hospital" Answered Misty, "My bitch father ran over it with the lawn mower and now she's in the ICU."

"Thats horrible" Exclaimed Ash.

"Yes, yes it is" Misty said, looking down at the ground. "I want to go to the hospital to see her. Will you come with me?" Misty asked.

"Of course I can cum with you" Ash started. "We can go as soon as we need to. Anything for you my love."

Misty look at him lovingly; he always knew just what to say.

"But first", Ash continued, "I got a dick that needs fucking."

Misty launched herself into Ash's muscular, toned arms. The force pushed him against there refrigerator in the kitchen in the next room. The force forced the door to force open and forced Ash and Misty into the cold box. The cold air consumed Misty's flowing breasts, and she moaned in pleasure. Sensing this, Ash took his strong hands and ripped her shirt down the middle and pushed his lips into her bosom. Misty heated up with love, and grabbed a bottle of mayonnaise for support as their tongues battled for dominance. It's all she had in reach. Then, she got down on her knees and opened Ash's black, crested jeans that had a perfect amount of firmness and thread count. She revealed his throbbing, handsome member from between the button fly and blew him until he was about to burst.

Suddenly, Ash picked Misty up he threw her onto one of the refrigerators shelves and inserted his wet, lubricated penis into her warm vagina. He pounded harder and harder, each time shaking the refrigerators contents untill they one by one fell on the floor.

"Oh Misty!" Ash cried as she moaned, "you're so fucking tight I dont think I can last much longer!"

"Go faster!" Misty Screamed!

Ash obeyed her command and thrust his dick further into the reaches of her love. Then, Misty felt the overbearing sense of pleasure; she squeezed her fists as tight as she could just to help her climax and orgasm. She came violently and spewed mayonnaise all over the floor as her love juice soaked Ash's cock. Then Ash yelled "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh….ah."

His cum entered her and she could feel the warm liquid reach far into her body and kiss her organs.

They collapsed, and fell asleep on the kitchen floor exhausted.

The next morning, Misty woke Ash up in a fright and they made way to the Hospital.

They checked the In- Patient log and found her beloved pet in the care of Professor Oak.

"Room 32B" Misty stated.

Together they went up the elevator, found the door, and penetrated.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Forbidden Love

The room was dark except for the glow of the lights on the medical machines and a slit in the window curtains. Misty's precious Bellsprout laid motionless on the bed. Its flowers were wilty, and its eyes were closed. Not a sound could be heard except for the beeping of the life support machine.

"Oh Belsprout." whispered Misty as she quietly entered the room.

Ash followed close behind, his Kalos gloves lovingly touching her shoulders.

They sat at the base of the bed of her forever friend and morned.

Suddenly, they saw a figure come through the door, Professor Oak.

"Hello friends" he muttered, checking Belsprout's charts. Ash couldn't tell what the charts meant, but he could see a red line going down.

"How is she Doctor?" Ash asked.

"Professor" corrected Professor Oak. "And she's hurt. The blades from your father's lawn mower did havoc on her immune system. She may never walk again."

Misty gasped with her hands to her mouth.

"Is there anything I can do?" Misty asked.

"Well... there is one thing you could do" Oak said, "Come meet me in my office, I have some... Tests... I can run on you that may help Bellsprout get better."

"Anything for her!" Misty excitedly said. Ash and Misty rose from the side of the bed to follow Professor Oak.

"Not you Ash, you stay with Bellsprout in case she wakes up. Maybe you can let us know."

"Sure thing" Ash replied, and took his seat next to the window.

Misty followed Professor Oak out of the room and into the hallway.

"My office is just around the corner." the Professor stated. "You have really turned into a fine woman."

"Thanks!" Returned Misty, with a smile on her face.

After a few turns they ended up at the door to Professor Oaks office.

"Here's where all the magic happens." He said.

Together, he opened the door and they entered. Inside the barely lit room was a card table with two lawn chairs. Misty looked on the wall behind the table to see all of his diplomas.

"Wow!" cried Misty, "I didnt know you had an M.D., Ph.D. Psy.D, D.D.S, D.M.D, and an M.S.!"

Professor Oak looked lovingly at his awards. "Yes, I clearly don't have a girlfriend."

Misty laughed.

"Its funny" Misty said innocently but jokingly, "This room almost looks like a janitor's room"

"Well its not." the Professor sternly said. "Why else would I have all my diplomas on it?"

After a moment, just when Professor Oak was about to come in and close the door; he stopped for a moment.

"Oops, I seemed to have forgotten my key to lock the door to this room. Silly me. I have important papers in here I cant have in the open. Misty, wait here and I will be right back."

"OK!" Misty said, crossing her legs in the lawn chair. She always liked the Professor. He could have been the first friend she ever had if destiny permited. She had always looked up to him as a mentor. An honorable man with great passions. If anyone could save Bellsprout, he could. And she would do almost anything to fix her.

The professor was gone for a while, and Misty realized she suddenly forgot to bring her purse with her. She never let it out of her sight; not after what happened in Kanto.

She got up and left the room and made her way back to the ICU where her pet was.

Ash was waiting in the room with Bellsprout a long time. He started to wonder if they were ever coming back. He staired at Misty's lifeless pet for what seemed like hours. Then, suddenly, Bellsprout woke up! Her eyes slowly roes open, and looked directly at Ash.

"Woah!" Ash shrieked! He almost fell out of his chair.

"Bellsprout!" yelled Bellsprout

"Bellsprout! You're alive!" Ash exclaimed

"Bellsprout!" continued Bellsprout.

"What?" Ash asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Bellsprout!" Cried Bellsprout, her voice getting louder.

"You want to… you want to suck my dick?" Ash asked, unsure if he heard Bellsprout correctly.

"Bellsprout!" Bellsprout said, this time with sternness.

Ash was rock hard.

He moved over to the pulsating hole, unzipped his already erect penis and slipped it into her gaping hole.

He could feel the warmth of the pokemon's essence all around every vain in his penis.

He put his knees on the bed and started to rock back and forth, each time slipping further into Misty's friend and avoiding catching his testicles on the teeth.

"Berspouth" Bellsprout moaned, unable to talk correctly with such a massive member in her mouth. She had never had dick before. She never thought she even would want one. But, something about his penis captivated her; and all the time she spent in the coma made her yern for another night of love.

She knew it could've been anyone. Anyone could have entered the room and she would have wanted to blow them. But she knew deep down that she always hoped it would be Ash Ketchum.

"Ash, the hero of Kanto. The winner of Kalos" Bellsprout thought as she moistened ashes rock hard pulsating dick.

Ash bellowed in pleasure as the beast sucked on him. Back and forth, back and fourth he rocked as it committed oral.

Every thought rushed into his head as he knew deep down that this was wrong. This was Misty's best friend from childhood and meant the world to her. She grew up with Bellsprout and got her through the rough times with her abusive bitch of a fucking dad that no one ever fucking liked and treated her mother like the fucking little whore that she was.

Still, the passion running through his veins was growing to much. Ash could feel himself about to burst. He grabbed on the handles on the bed and braces for explosion.

He grew thicker, thicker, stronger, faster… faster….faster….

"ASH!?" Scremed Misty at the entrance to the room

"Misty!" yelled Ash

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. Condom Chaos

Ash pulled out.

Misty looked on him with nothing but terror and confusion.

With a loss of words, Ash zipped up his pants and sprinted out of the ICU.

Panicked, Ash burst his way into the mens bathroom on the same floor to hide for a minute and regain himself. He ran in and slammed the door with his muscular hands.

Upon shutting the door, he looked around to see if anyone was there.

Coinsidentally, there he found red faced, angry Professor Oak desperately trying to get a condom out of the condom machine on the wall. Mens bathrooms sell condoms like women's bathrooms sell tampons. The two looked at each other and did not say anything other than make eye contact.

"Got a god damn quarter? Mine got stuck." Asked Professor Oak in desperation.

"Uh… sure.." Ash said, reaching into the back of his fall edition embroidered Kanto chinos. He handed the money to the Professor who tried to get the machine working again. Ash watched as it got stuck again.

"You little fucking Rhydon fucking little horney bitch" the Professor said, screaming with distaste at the machine.

Ash laughed.

"Whats so god damn funny?" The professor snarled.

"Its just ironic." Ash said.

""That doesn't make sense" the professor said; "your not supposed to be at that level with all of this."

"What do you mean?" Ash said, confused and no longer feeling a moment of enlightenment.

"Fuck, never mind" Answered the Professor as he also gave up on the machine.

Feeling awkward, Ash figured Misty probably gave up looking for him so he decided to leave.

He peaked out the door of the bathroom and saw no one. From this, he sprinted for the exit.

"There's no way I can go home" Ash thought. Misty would be there and would sertanly try to confront him with what happened. He wasn't ready yet. So, he decided to walk around Lumiose City.

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

"Ugh, my balls hurt." Ash moaned; it had been almost a day since he last had sex and it was starting to weigh on him. Suddenly, in an alley he saw someone. He squinted through the light of a street lamp that was in the way.

"Serena?" Ash asked

"Hey champ" Serena returned "what brings you all the way out here?"

"Oh, you know; just wanted to have a night out for myself."

"Oh yeah? All alone?" Serena Asked

"Er… yeah, kinda got in a little troub…"

Serena pushed her fingers onto ashes angular mouth.

"Lets see if we can make this a night you'll never forget."

Serena grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him into the alleyway.

She shoved him into a brick wall away from the lights as Ash thought of questioning what she was doing.

"Shhhhhh" she said, "just relax"

Serena softly kissed Ash's forehead.

He instantly got rock hard.

Then, she got on her knees and opened the fly to his chinos. Carefully, she started to find the hole in his boxers with her teeth and clutched onto his member when she was succesfull. She started bobbing back and forth and got faster every time she went back in.

The pulsing movement went through every vain in Ash's body, and throbbed all over his dick. Soon, he couldn't take it and pushed her head into his cock with his hands as he came.

Serena Swallowed, wiped her mouth and looked up at him.

"Welcome to my city Ash Ketchum."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Another Life

Ash thrusted himself awake and found himself in a dark room without features.

"Where am I? Was that all just a dream?" Ash thought to himself.

He stumbled out of bed and found blinds to open. It revealed a foreign room he had never seen before. Only a queen sized bed, an end table, and a large mirror made up the small living area.

"Hmmm", Ash thought to himself." The other side of the bed looks like someone else was laying with me all night."

Ash walked over to the sheets and dipped his muscular hands into the bed spread. He noticed the thread count; so soft, and felt so expensive.

"Wonderful teal color! and so fitting with the rest of the decor!" Ash said to himself.

Whoever lived here had good taste.

He walked over to the only door and checked the knob.

Fortunately it was unlocked. He opened the door and peaked into a hallway. No one was around but he suddenly noticed that he could hear a noise coming from the stairwell.

Ash quietly tip toed down the stairs to investigate.

He peered into the kitchen of the house and saw a figure vigorosly working on a bowl of pancakes.

Ash came in closer, feeling somewhat safer now.

"Hey there Big Finger!" Serena glaring at Ash with a glow in her cheeks.

"H…hey Serena" Ash replied, a little confused "Where am I?"

"Silly, you're at my studio apartment" Serena returned "We came back here after we went to that party with all those trainers from Viridian City.

"I don't remember any of that!" Ash said

"Really? not even when we all went to that sex shop and went to the back room?"

"Nope, I don't" Ash replied, "What did we do there?"

Serena blushed. "Come on Ash, you know what they do in sex shops. We fucked! Remember? You fucked me under that stairwell by the vibrators."

Ash staired down at his plaid blue and green boxer shorts hoping looking at his penis would somehow remind him of what he did. It did not help.

"Ash, don't you remember? I was hanging onto the bars under the stairs as you pounded me from behind. Remember? I got all wet and stained your chinos with my cum. Thats why you aren't wearing any now. I'm washing them for you." She said. "Arceus, I don't think I've ever screamed or moaned so loudly in my entire life."

Ash got red faced "Well, I am pretty fucking good" he said sarcastically, but they both knew he wasn't joking.

"Well either way" she responded, "lets finish breakfast so we can get ready for tonight. Tonight, I will take you around, show you the ropes."

"What? what ropes?" Ash questioned.

"Oh Ash" she giggled, "there's so many ways to make a living in Kalos. I know a lot of ways you can make use of that giant, perfectly trimmed 8 inch cock of yours. If…. you're interested."

Ash thought about it for a second. On one hand, his whole life has so far has been revolved around Misty. She mean't everything to him. But things have changed; and it wasn't completely his fault and he was willing to accept that. On the other hand, he was running dry…. on money.

"OK Serena, I'll give it a try; as long as you keep me going strong. I need your help."

"Oh, I will!" Serena shouted; already getting wet under her apron.

"So, watch makin" Ash asked

"Nothing, just a few pancakes but you and I both know we are hungry for something else."

Ash suddenly noticed she had only been wearing an apron this whole time. He could see the outline of her nipples in the cloth; and soon started to become hard.

Serena walked around the stove to him and put her arms around his neck; gracefully playing with the helm of his black Kalos T shirt in between her fingers.

Ash put his hands on her D Cup breasts as he started to kiss her.

Serena let out a moan and started to sweat as he rubbed her nipples.

"I got a surprise for you" Serena said as she stepped back.

She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a pokeball.

She threw it on the counter and out came a lone Diglet.

"Fuck me with this" she said.

"Sure!" Ash said as he grabbed the miniature beast.

He touched its head into her clitorise as she bent over on the the counter with her hands.

"Faster Ash! Faster!" She screamed as he rammed the pokemon into her vagina and became rock hard.

Ash forced the animal as far as he could and immediately pulled it out, pumping it faster and faster.

Just when Serena was about to come she screamed "Here it comes!"

Ash saw a brilliant flash of light emerge from his hands.

The Diglet suddenly evolved into a Dugtrio.

The pressure of the enlargement forced her to come.

Dugtrio shot out of her pussy and rolled onto the floor.

Ash dropped his boxers and started to penetrate her harder than he had ever pounded a pussy before.

But all the excitement was soon too much for him

"UUuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhh….ugh….ugh…" They both said in unison as the liquid love of his member penetrated deep within her slit.

"Ash, I think you've evolved" Serena said jokingly between breaths.

"Yeah, I think so too" Ash said, winking at her.


End file.
